Mischief
by Legacy-Demon
Summary: Another Zexion x Larxene story. Lemon one-shot OOC rated M for various reasons and for suckyness.


Ok so I'd like to thank the people who took their time to see my pathetic fan-fiction THANKS GUYS!! This one is another Larxion larxene x Zexion. HERE WE GO TO THE CRAPPILY MADE FAN-FICTION!! XD

_Castle Oblivion_

Zexion was reading his book in his own room -that has a plain bed, a shelf full of books on one side of the room, and his desk where he works on his studying- enjoying the quiet of his own room. He sat in his chair re-reading his book he has read once before and was half-way through it. Unlike others who just takes a glance at a book and forgets about it. He sighed putting in a book mark where he left off and put it neatly on the shelf where it belonged. He glanced at the small stack of paper work he had to do and went to work.

_Larxene's room_

Larxene was in her own room –which had a mirror, a dart board on the door, with her bed back up to the wall staring at the door, and her desk right next to it- thinking of some mischief to pull on the other members. She lay on her bed thinking of what to do to her next victim. She stared up at the ceiling then at the desk full of paperwork. She sighed lazily getting up and walks to her desk. _I'll do it later after I pay a visit to Zexion_ thought Larxene. She made a portal and walked through it entering the cloaked schemers domain.

_Back with Zexion_

Zexion finally finished up the last of his paperwork and neatly stacked them up on his desk. As he got up he saw a portal open and saw the Savage nymph smiling with that usual devilish smirk. He just stood there staring blankly at her until he spoke up Can I help you?" Zexion asked with his usual mono-tone voice. She just walked up to him with that evil smirk of hers. He opened his mouth to ask a question but he got knocked out in return.

_Unknown area_

Zexion woke up from his short slumber and woke up with a headache. '_Where am I?' _He thought. He looked at his surroundings only to notice it's the meeting room. He looked at himself to see any injuries. _'No injury'_.

He got up and thought how he got here until realization struck him '_Larxene'_ He thought with seethe. He checked himself again to see what the savage nymph has done. Only a sore head and...He looked down to see that his boots are missing. He was only in his bare feet. He grimaced inside his head and opened a portal to the savage nymph's room.

_Larxene's room_

He came in with an annoyance in his eye(s) and glared at Larxene who was standing in front of her mirror making poses with Zexion's boots on her small feet. She smiled at him innocently saying "hello _superior_ why you here in my room?" she said putting in some implied sarcasm in the _superior_. He just 

got to the point not bothering with small talk "Number XI give me back my boots. _That's an order."_ He said that last sentence with much seethe. She smiled sweetly with him knowing that it's just an innocent act since she can't really feel. He grimaced saying "_Now_." Was all the reply he said too her about it.

She walked to her bed and sat there with that same smirk plastered on her face. He despised that look on her. She said with her challenging smirk "Come and get them." She replied to him. He grimaced and sped toward her. She changed her look to shock when she noticed how fast he can be when he wants to.

He pinned her down on her bed. She looked up at the cloaked schemer and smirked "Now what?" His reply was a fierce kiss. She protested at first but she gave in and kissed him back with equal passion. He slowly slid his tongue inside her mouth and a moan came in response. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer.

He broke off for some air and let go of her waist. She looked up at him with a faint blush on her cheeks. He started to unzip his cloak still on top of her letting her look at his strong body. '_He has a strong body. Never knew someone like him kept in top physical shape.' _Larxene thought in awe. He took off his cloak and threw it aside.

He slowly unzipped Larxene's own cloak while she turned darker on her cheeks. He gazed her like a lion staring at his new prey and licked his lips with an eerie smile. He threw her cloak aside and started again with passionate kisses on her neck. She moaned in response and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She threw Zexion's boots aside forgetting all about them. He started taking off her bra while nuzzling into her neck. He took off her bra -and as the cloak and boots- threw them aside. He cupped her breast and getting a moan in response He let go of her right breast and started going lower. He licked her nipple hardening it while massaging the other.

She moaned louder at the pleasure of what he was doing. She gently pushed him off and spoke, "My turn." She rolled him off of her and pinned him down. She took off his boxers and smiled and gazed at her treasure like a child staring at candy through a glass. He sat up and waited for what she was going to do. She took it all in and started to suck. Zexion just groaned in response and put his hand on her bed and gripped the sheets.

She kept doing so making him groan more loudly. She stopped a few seconds later and took her mouth off his erected member. She smiled at the response she got from him and he was panting and in the look in his eye he wanted more. She got on top of him but he decided to take over so he flipped her over and got on top of her. He slid his arms under her panties and took them off slowly.

He took them off completely, went down kissing her body on the way there and spreads open her legs. He teasingly licked around her womanhood as she tensed up at his warm tongue. He finally stopped teasing her and slid his warm tongue inside her clit and received a short gasp as a response. He slid his tongue in deeper tasting everything in. He drew his tongue back and licked his lips tasting it.

He got on top of her again kissing her lips again receiving in the pleasure of her soft tender lips. He broke off and spread her legs open again. He gave her a moment to be prepared and put his member inside of her while she moaned loudly in pleasure. He started to thrust into her slowly and went in harder taking in the pleasure of being inside her. He kept doing so groaning in the pleasure.

She arched her back to get a better position and wrapped her legs around his waist to take him in more. He groaned and kept coming in and out harder and faster. He grinded into her thrusting in and out. He kept the steady pace enjoying the pleasure groaning while she kept moaning enjoying him inside of her. He finally stopped panting and sweaty.

She let go of his waist. He took his member out of her private area and collapsed next to her panting. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. She nuzzled in his neck enjoying the warmth of his body. They both forgot why they did it in the first place but they just enjoyed each other on how peaceful they were. Zexion and Larxene just slept there holding each other in their arms.

Authors notes

Cool my second fan-fiction. I know probably no one will read it cause of the pairing and the OOCness but I just enjoyed writing this. I think I'll make my 3rd fan-fiction like maybe a few days from now. I'm on a roll!! And no it will not be a Zexion x Larxene it will be a crack pairing. You'll just have to wait for the next one till you see what it is ;)


End file.
